


【OC】夏夜疑梦

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 按照金主要求放出全稿：男警x猫男普通人的老夫老妻生活，心结解开，甜文。谢谢金主爸爸的约稿！





	【OC】夏夜疑梦

他时不时会想起自己与猫魅的相遇。那同样是一个阴云密布的下午，格里达尼亚之所以植物茂密葱盛，正是因为夏季的闷热多雨。他精神不佳地在研究所工作，手下带领的学徒顽固而不开窍，顶头上司为了扩充研究经费，将研究所对格里达尼亚的市民开放，他正是在那时候认识的作为游客的猫魅。那本该是个稀松平常的烦闷午后，因为猫魅的出现，聒噪而漫长的热夏多了一丝乐趣。  
猫魅是和小队一起来的，大多数人只会稀奇古怪的实验曼德拉感兴趣，猫魅却只想找个清净的角落补觉。他看见盥洗室外的沙发上有人正缩成一团睡觉，本想将人赶走，但猫魅疲惫不堪地睁开眼睛，卷曲的短发和柔软的皮毛看上去年龄很小，可下巴上还带着新伤，那一刻他心软了，把猫魅带到办公室补觉，还拿出来展示新型曼德拉幼苗。  
后来他们熟络起来，喝酒，周末偶尔一起到郊外露营狩猎，上床。他的研究小有进展，乌尔达哈有位喜欢收藏改良宠物的富商出钱资助了他的实验室；猫魅也在冒险者中混得小有名气。两人那次去朋友家庆祝生日，走在薰衣草园的小径中，看见一户等待出售的二层小宅，一拍即合，便住在一起了。雇人上门装修，外出旅行，再上床，烙印……  
他成为了研究所里最年轻的精灵导师，猫魅也决定稳定下来，退出了冒险者行会，白天在城里找些事做。  
他望向窗外不断向城市逼近的阴云，今年以太流动暴乱，格里达尼亚的气候起伏异常，眼见着一场雷暴即将压来。他回想起三年前的那个雨夜，小区的供电系统被雷电摧毁了，他在一片漆黑中等待着猫魅的归来，到了后半夜，有人给他打电话，让他到双蛇的急救点走一趟。  
水晶传送系统全面瘫痪了，他为陆行鸟穿戴上雨衣，赶到石场水车的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，云壳裂开一道缝隙，初阳把一切都染成橘红，他至今都记得那天的空气是湿润而冷的，在夏季极为少见。将两脚深深吸住的泥路，被雪白床单包裹着罗列在泥地上的尸体，现场忙碌的急救员和躁动不安的马嘶鸣的声音，他都记得。  
猫魅胸口缠着绷带，意识混或不清躺在一张行军床上。医疗兵看他是秘术师，将病志塞在手里，立马投入下一轮抢救。猫魅的眼睛睁开一条缝隙，看见他，嘴张张合合发不出声音，眼角有泪落下。  
精灵握住他的手，贴在自己脸上说：“先别说话，我在这陪着你。”  
猫魅摇头，露出十分痛苦的表情，牙齿上满是血迹。精灵以为他疼得厉害，叫医疗兵加大了药量，他扯着医疗兵的衣服，支支吾吾地还想说些什么，但很快昏睡过去了。  
时间回到现在，精灵从窗外望去，一个黑色的影子走上山岗。精灵婆娑着手中的相框，里面四个年轻的冒险者在朝镜头微笑。他把相框放回书架的夹层上，假装从没发现过，在影子走进院子前打开了门。  
猫魅最近在指导一个刚入会的新人，本该早些回来，这显然是被什么麻烦牵住了脚步。精灵看他步伐虚浮，身形疲惫不堪，显然回来的路上遇到了阵雨，头发和衣服都是潮湿的。  
“我刚刚还在担心你，快点进来。”  
“没……”猫魅晃了晃头，在门口蹬下沾了泥的鞋子，靠在精灵肩上，脱湿透的衣服：“小事……”  
精灵怕猫魅身上受了伤，立马把他带进浴室，水已经放好了。猫魅笨拙地脱着自己的衣服，借着精灵的力才把两腿从紧身裤中拔出来。他缓慢地坐进浴缸，如果不是被精灵扶着，随时都要滑到水面下去。  
“你中毒了？”  
“我……太晚了……”  
猫魅的个头中等，但身材却匀称俊美，胸口淡褐色的皮肤上有几道乳白色的伤疤。精灵用海绵搓洗他的身体，没发现明显的伤疤。他把水淋在猫魅的脸颊上，抹去粘在脸庞的软发，猫魅又似乎醒过来，似乎是在看精灵，又像在透过他的眼睛回忆过去。  
“怎么不说话？”  
“什么啊……”  
“你中了幻视毒？怎么摸到家门的，我给你热点肉，喝了药早些睡吧。”  
猫魅抚开精灵的手，发出含糊不清的拒绝声。精灵想给他擦干头发，他就势将潮湿的双臂攀住精灵的脖子，差点将两人都拖入水中。精灵将他两手抱起，湿淋淋的皮肤在他的睡袍上摩擦便干了。  
猫魅被安置在床上，精灵才能抽身去准备了些解除幻觉的魔药。猫魅再次被从昏睡中叫醒，被捏着鼻子灌进去写苦涩的药水，渐渐清醒过来。  
“我怎么回来的……寻着气味就回来了。”  
精灵小觑了猫魅族的天性，见他似乎恢复了神志，便放心下来。  
“刚刚吓到你了？抱歉……那个新人笨手笨脚的，差点把我害了。”  
“遇上什么了？”  
“魔界花而已。我看他慢慢吞吞的，本想拉他一把，没想到自己倒中毒了。他经验不足，也不会应急处理，我以为自己撑得住，就没让他送我回来。”  
“往后别再勉强自己了。”  
精灵抚摸猫魅潮湿的头发，猫魅拉着他的小臂，似乎是想精灵覆盖在自己身上。猫魅穿着一件睡袍，刚刚喂药的时候便散开了，胸口与双腿露了出来，蜜色流淌着光泽的皮肤似乎是种暗示。  
“你受伤了……”  
“那就用你的手治疗我吧……”  
猫魅牵着精灵的手，抚摸胸前的伤疤。他极少见到猫魅如此主动过，想来两个人已经有小半个月没见，他也的确无比想念猫魅的温度了。精灵抚摸他的身体，浴袍已经大开了，只有一根金色的细带还缠在腰上，仿佛猫魅是归属于他。猫魅不安分的长尾时轻时重地抽打着他的腿，偶尔溜进两腿之间的缝隙，绒毛在他的阴茎与会阴之间扫动。  
精灵捉住了他的尾巴，缠绕在小臂上，一边俯下身去吻猫魅，一边揉捏他的胸肌。猫魅忍不住拱起腰，小腹凹陷下去，一根根肋骨浮现出来，似乎很享受精灵的爱抚。精灵的手再度向下，食指的指尖滑过猫魅的下腹，轻轻扫过肚脐，猫魅愉悦地在他身下颤抖，阴茎已经从两腿指尖露出翘挺的头部来。精灵的手滑入他两腿之间，握住撸动，猫魅立马把两腿收紧了。  
他回吻精灵，温顺地将耳朵收进发中，迎合着精灵的手淫而不自觉地扭着腰。  
精灵和他做了不下百次，知道怎么让他舒服，手上圈住猫魅的阴茎稍微使点力道，箍住那不断冒爱液的头部，猫魅就在他身下连最脆弱的喉结都毫无顾虑地显露出来。精灵让他枕在自己的小臂上，侧着上身，吻猫魅的眉宇。他将猫魅的硬热的阴茎压在小腹上，开拓紧致的小穴。湿热的肉窟紧紧包裹着他的手指，精灵并不着急进去，知道猫魅很享受这漫长而温柔的前戏。他舔着猫魅起伏鼓动的喉结，那饥渴的小穴便贪婪的吮吸起来。猫魅喘动着，口水沿着 嘴角流下，精灵舔掉他的淫水，和他接吻。猫魅粗糙的舌尖缠上来，精灵两根手指探进去，在敏感点前后摩擦，猫魅嘴上说着想要，阴茎已经开始滴粘液了。  
“再忍一会儿。”  
“不行……现在就想要你……”  
“也是，你下面变得好湿。”  
“起码也让我……”  
猫魅将手伸下去，为精灵手淫。精灵长时间在室内做研究，皮肤苍白，能看到隐隐的青蓝色血管。猫魅环住精灵的脖颈，在他锁骨上留下了一个吻痕。他似乎刚刚从鬼门关之中走了一遭，十分渴求肌肤相亲的热度似的，想要精灵快点进入他，治疗他的每一道疤，填补内心那些虚空。精灵像拆开礼物一般解开他的腰带，将双手缠住，又系在阴茎上，不让猫魅轻易高潮。  
猫魅主动趴在床上，腰软得直不起来，臀部却高翘着。精灵顶住他的穴口，一口气贯穿了猫魅的情欲。两个人已经交合了数次，彼此清楚对方的敏感点，猫魅顿时发出一阵满足的低吟，精灵的尺寸很大，甚至能在他的小腹上顶起一个轮廓。他的双手被束缚着不能轻易动弹，只能咬着手指被精灵抽插。  
精灵边操他边轻柔地咬他的后颈，浑身出了一层汗，以至于猫魅被那股气味包围着放下羞耻，将情欲交给他执掌。精灵扶着他的腰，不断撞击着他的臀部，他想后面一定已经被干得冒起白沫了，臀部在胯部的拍打下红肿起来，他想要接吻，扭过脖颈，精灵便把他拉起来满足他。  
“别离开我……”两人的唇瓣分开，发出吮吸的水声：“嗯嗯啊……别出去……”  
精灵揉弄着猫魅的乳头，退出到只有龟头被小穴挽留着，然后一插到底，重复几次之后又快速地律动起来。猫魅叫得嘶哑了，被退倒在床上，翻过身再度插入。  
“让我射……”  
“像上次一样用后面高潮吧。”  
精灵吻他潮湿的发，被勒住无法射精的阴茎在精灵结实的小腹上摩擦着。猫魅甩着潮湿的头发答应精灵，缠住他的腰，跟着精灵扭腰，想要他插得更深。猫魅浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，摸上去像是有弹性的石头。  
“我就……快要……”  
精灵又深顶了一次，装在猫魅的敏感点上。他突然在精灵身下痉挛似的抽动起来，紧闭着双眼说不出话，阴茎被操得不断甩动击打着小腹，后穴一阵阵紧缩，像是要榨出精灵的精液。  
他高潮了，精灵不想让他难受，便温柔地退出来，将淫液摔在他两腿之间。  
“你今天也不太对劲。”  
“没什么……我给你舔？”  
精灵拉那条腰带，猫魅的手和阴茎都被扯动，他疼得呲出牙齿。  
“在一起这么久了，我能大约猜到你在想什么。我不会离开你的，别对我说谎。“  
猫魅望向跳动的烛光，基于开口，但随着他吹灭了蜡烛，倾吐的欲望也熄灭了。他不想精灵继续垂问下去，便主动俯下去趴在床上为精灵口交。  
”你想用我的这根封口吗？“  
精灵一把抬起他的脸，拖住他的下巴，用阴茎抽打他的侧脸。猫魅的睫毛上挂着淫水，睁不开眼，想他可能是惹怒了精灵。精灵干着他的嘴，一口气插到喉咙，继而把他推倒在床上，趁着高潮的余韵中，进入他磨蹭着敏感点。  
猫魅发出喘息，吻着精灵的脸颊，祈求他的原谅。  
“我只是想早点回来……看到你平安无事我就……”  
“你在幻觉里看到什么了……”  
猫魅被干得流出泪水。他捂住眼睛，哽咽着不愿倾诉那段往事。但精灵内心已经有了答案，那是猫魅这一生都无法坦然的愧疚。他早已大约料到了当年那些队员的下场，那次意外之后，猫魅精神游离了许久，经常在夜晚外出买醉。精灵不忍心揭开他的伤疤，不论是每次受伤还是失意，希望能为猫魅拂去那些记忆中带着疼痛感的皱褶。  
他吻去猫魅鬓角里的泪，温柔地干他，解开细带为他手淫。  
猫魅还在道歉：“我没能保护重要的人，但是唯独你……不能再失去你了……”  
精灵感觉心口一阵酸涩，温柔地安慰道：“我不想你一个人面对这些。这一生的痛苦与欢乐，我都想同你一起……”  
猫魅将头埋在精灵颈窝，点头答应。他很快射了，后穴又再次高潮，觉得浑身脱力，只能被精灵继续操弄。精灵射在他小腹上，猫魅舔了舔那腥苦的淫水，又舔精灵的戒指，将舌尖伸进指缝之间，粗糙的舌苔像是条染了淫欲的蛇。  
猫魅让精灵压在他身上，夏夜明明闷热，这却让他内心前所未有的安静。精灵擦去两人身上黏腻的汗，让猫魅牵着他的手入睡。  
外面传来虫鸣，大雨才稍微停歇，那些夏虫便迫不及待地用生命点燃绿色的萤火了。精灵揉着猫魅的耳朵，打搅到他睡觉了，被用手挥开。  
猫魅的眼睛睁开一道缝隙，用手摸着精灵前胸的吻痕，安然睡去。  
那手指的温度还留在心口上，像是一个无声的约定。

 

fin


End file.
